


Mother Dearest

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short drabbles regarding mothers and their children showing their love for them during Mother's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elise and Sophie

“I…I did it…” Sliding a few steps backwards to observe her work, Sophie slowly cupped her gaping mouth with both hands. “I…I actually braided Mother’s hair!” Heart utterly filled with joy, the paladin princess hopped once and twice as if she had defeated an army of Faceless. “This is great!”  
  
While she relished in her recent success, Elise only gave her head a gentle whip to look at her daughter’s handiwork. “Oh wow!” Actually surprised that Sophie was able to braid her hair to a loose French braid, the Nohrian princess quickly spun around to face her. “You actually did a great job!”  
  
Well, that ceased Sophie’s jumping.  
  
“Of course I did a great job, Mother…” Lips curled to a pout, she bit back a groan to see her mother stifling a laugh. “You didn’t trust me that I could braid your hair properly, did you?”  
  
That groan finally did burst out once Elise echoed a laugh.  
  
“I’m kidding, dear.” Reaching out to hold Sophie’s hand, Elise gave a little squeeze before gently whipping her braid. “I know you’re capable of doing a great job. I never doubted you for a second!”  
  
Well, whether or not Elise was just saying that to cheer her up, it still worked either way.  
  
“Thank you, Mother!” Heart bloomed at her handiwork and the compliment, Sophie gave the balls of her feet a little bounce.


	2. Hinoka and Forrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forrest makes a beautiful dress for his beloved strong princess mother.

Hinoka truly couldn’t believe the image in the mirror was her.  
  
“Oh…” Up and down she looked at the reflection. Gone were the rough, wild strands of her hair, instead combed down and back to a lovely bob cut. Red bangs dangled across her forehead, the crimson locks flowing left and right every time she shook her head. The lovely red dress fitted her body perfectly, complimenting every single curve she never thought she would realize or appreciate.   
  
“Do you like it, Mother?”  
  
Forrest’s voice brought her back to reality. Quickly she spun her heel, strawberry red eyes seeing no one but her smiling son.  
  
“Like it?” Not only was the dress breath-taking, but Hinoka truly felt comfortable wearing it. So easily she approached Forrest, catching the troubadour in a state of confusion at her reaction.  
  
“I _love_ it!” Quickly Hinoka pulled him to a hug, once again catching him in stupor that the prince peeped a surprise squeak. “Thank you so, so much, Forrest!” Bursting an embarrassed laugh, the Hoshidan princess gave their bodies a little sway; as happy as she was right now, one of the main reasons Hinoka didn’t feel like letting go yet was so that Forrest wouldn’t see the vividly crimson shade in her face.  
  
Well, her answer and the sound of her laugh alone were enough to fill with his heart with utmost glee. “I’m so glad, Mother!” Arms snugged around her waist, Forrest easily lifted his mother off the ground and gave her a surprise little spin; at times like these, he was utterly glad that he possessed his mother’s strength.


	3. Camilla and Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stong purple son decides to hunt strong purple mom's favourite dish.

“Told ya I could catch the fattest deer in the woods for you, Mom!”

Camilla only hid her giggle behind the back of her right hand. “I never said I didn’t believe you, dear.” Cheeks a delicate shade of red at the sight of her cocky son, the Nohrian princess only shook her head once she saw Shiro fisted his chest with one fist.

“Alright! Time to cook Mom’s favourite dish!” Hauling the dead animal on his right shoulder, Shiro flashed a wide grin. “I’d asked Uncle Marx on how you like your steak. So you bet you’re gonna have the best dinner tonight, Mom!”

Gods, if the boy kept it up any longer, Camilla swore her motherly heart was about to explode.

“Gods, you’re absolutely too much, dear!” Unable to bear it any more – like she ever could in the first place – Camilla reached out towards him and squished his cheeks with both hands. “I’m so, so happy that you even considered my favourite dish in mind!”

“Moooom!” Finally that grin broke out a long whine. A groan then bubbled next when Camilla didn’t pull her hands back and instead opted to pinch his cheeks.

Well, still, despite the embarrassment, Shiro was extremely happy to know that he had made his mother happy.


	4. Azura and her two sunshine, Soleil and Shigure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the day Azura learned that her kids inherited Laslow's smooth-talking.

“Happy Mother’s day-”  
  
“-to the most beeeeeeautiful mom in the whole world!”  
  
Body briefly flinching in shock at the children’s wishes, Azura then blinked in stupor at the sight and feel of something soft and warm draping around her shoulders. “Oh!” Instinctively she brought one hand up to caress the mysterious object, only to feel such a soft, woolly material that truly tickled her fingers.  
  
“Tadaaaa!”   
  
Once again caught by surprise – mostly by the sound of Soleil’s ecstatic voice – she cast a confused stare at the two.  
  
“Do you love it, Mom?” Shigure filled in the silence that still stitched the songstress’ lips. His own mouth curved to a happy smile, the graceful Falcon knight even felt like jumping himself since Soleil literally couldn’t stop herself from bouncing like a cute rabbit.  
  
Aqua didn’t reply immediately, yet both hands were now caressing the cozy pashmina that was gently draped around her shoulders. “I…” Left and right she peeked at the present. Heat began to burn each cheek. Pale pink lips began to quiver in both bliss and embarrassment.  
  
“I love it…” Voice a gentle whisper, Azura huffed out an even gentler giggle as she nervously looked down. “You two didn’t need to get me anything though.”  
  
No matter how quiet she could be, both of them could hear her easily.  
  
“Of course we need to get you something, Mom!” Hopping a step closer, Soleil playfully bent down to try and meet her mother’s gaze. “You deserve it!” The hero then cupped both her hands, causing Azura to look up and stare at her in mild shock.   
  
“The most beautiful mom deserves the most beautiful gift. Isn’t that right, Big Brother?” Quickly she glanced at Shigure over her shoulder, only to then direct her focus back at her stunned mother. The widest of smiles graced Soleil’s mouth, the curve shined so brightly like the sun above.  
  
“Soleil’s right.” Laughing softly at his sister’s enthusiasm, Shigure slid one step closer and placed one hand on top of Soleil’s head. “We love you so much, Mother. And seeing this magnificent pashmina at the market a few days ago really reminded us of you.” His smile ever so sincere and cheeks an adorable blush of red, the Falcon knight added, “Beautiful. Breath-taking. And utterly stunning.”  
  
Gods, it was words and moments like these that Azura was reminded that her children’s bold act of flattery came from Laslow.  
  
Still, as her head hanged low for a few seconds, Azura once again looked up and breathed out a delighted giggle at her little angels. “Thank you so much, you two…”


	5. Sakura and Siegbert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strawberry son surprises his strawberry mom with something she once taught him.

“Happy Mother’s Day, Mother!”  
  
As if that statement alone didn’t surprise her, the sight of a flower crown gently sliding on top of her head made her flinch momentarily. “O-Oh!” Quickly one hand slid up, fingers caressing the soft petals that were entwined with a long, thin vine. “Siegbert…” Heartbeat raced faster at each nervous breath, she looked at the tall paladin. “Did…Did you make this?”  
  
Sakura guessed she was more than relieved to see his face a flush of beet red as well.  
  
Lips curled to an adorable smile, the young prince caressed the side of his neck with shaky fingers. “Y-Yes…” Voice just as meek as his mother, Siegbert huffed out a nervous chuckle in hopes that it would ease his screaming heart.  
  
It didn’t. Hell, his heartbeat only quickened once he felt his left hand being grasped.  
  
Swiftly directing his focus back at his petite mother, all Siegbert saw next was the beautiful curve of her smile.  
  
“Thank you, dear.” Heart basically fluttering in bliss, Sakura squeezed his hand before bubbling a joyful laugh. “I…I love it v-very much!”  
  
Well, that easily eased his heartbeat to an even pace.  
  
Cheeks basically flushed in red and lips curled swirls at the corners, Siegbert returned her laughter with one of his own. “I’m so happy to know that you love it, Mother!”


	6. Hana and her two bundles of joy, Kanna and Kisaragi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisaragi and Kanna decide to present their mom the most wonderful message she has ever seen.

“HAPPY MOTHER’S DAY, MAMA!”  
  
“HAPPY MOTHER’S DAY, MOM!”  
  
While her sons’ unison roars practically shook the skies, all Kamui could focus on at the moment was the giant ‘WE LOVE YOU’ message that was written on the grassy ground.  
  
The more she looked at it, the more she couldn’t believe it. Twigs and rocks and pebbles and petals were used to decorate the message. Once and twice she blinked, burning the image into her brain until she could vividly see it even in her sleep.  
  
“Do you love it?” Still in his regal dragon form, Kisaragi gently nuzzled the side of her head with his steely muzzle. “Do ya, do ya, do ya?” Unable to contain his excitement over their precious little gift, the eldest Vallite prince thumped his tail to the ground, creating little tremors that could easily cause panic for people nearby.  
  
And as if that wasn’t enough, “Do you love it, Mama?” Hopping up and down like a child that he was, Kanna lowered his head down so he could cast a peek at Kamui. “Me and Big Brother collected lots of neat stuff to decorate the letters! And the petals are from the ones that dropped on its own, so we didn’t hurt any flowers!” How proud he was after stating the latter. Although his dragon form was absence of a face, Kanna’s excitement could easily be felt through the low, joyful echo of his growls.  
  
“I…”  
  
Both princes then froze momentarily once they heard her voice.  
  
“I…” Hands cupped together and rested against her chin, Kamui took a deep breath before looking left and right at her two sons. “I love it so much!” It was then her turn to be brimming with excitement, for Kamui spun around and pulled the startled boys’ heads for a surprise hug.  
  
“This is so sweet of you two!” Bursting a gleeful laugh, the Nohr noble pecked quick kisses to the top of their heads. She released her embrace, yet both hands then gently caressed their warm cheeks. “I love you boys so much! Thank you…” The corners of her eyes feeling warm and wet, Kamui took another deep breath before spinning her heel to face the beautiful message.  
  
Her laughter basically echoed up into the bright blue skies once she felt Kisaragi and Kanna softly nuzzling the side of her head again.  
  
_**END**_

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty, the babyrealm is shit so these kids are future-brought to me.


End file.
